Kolejna panna McGonagall
by Mortycja
Summary: Pokolenie Huncwotów, w późniejszych rozdziałach pojawią się osobiście. Młoda Mortycja McGonagall nie jest najszczęśliwszą dziewczynką pod słońcem - niedawno została sierotą, a na dodatek musi opuścić rodzinny dom. Sporo postaci kanonicznych, część postaci autorskich. Opowiadanie stanowi część AU, które być może pojawi się tu w całości, jeśli współautorka wyrazi zgodę.


Czarnowłosa, około dziesięcioletnia dziewczynka stała przy oknie i obserwowała smagany deszczem ogród. Kolejny sierpniowy dzień odchodził wraz z deszczem. Niby nic wyjątkowego, jeśli mieszka się w Wielkiej Brytanii, ale ten dzień na zawsze zamykał pewien etap jej życia.

To był ostatnie chwile spędzone w Culzean, nieopodal Ayr. Opuszczała rodzinną posiadłość, w której mieszkała od urodzenia, by zamieszkać ze starszą siostrą, nauczycielką transmutacji w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart.

W sercu Mortycji gościł smutek. Nie dlatego, że dziś pochowano jej matkę – ze śmiercią oswoiła się już dawno. Ojca właściwie nie znała. Miała 4 lata, kiedy zapadł ciężko na zdrowiu i nawet uzdrowiciele w Klinice Magicznych Chorób Świętego Munga nie byli w stanie mu pomóc. Matka spędzała w szpitalu długie dnie a Mortycją zajmowały się po trosze ciotki, a po trosze starsze rodzeństwo. Potem niewiele się o Prosperze mówiło. Yasmine, matka dziewczynki, wolała unikać tego tematu, z resztą nigdy nie miała zbyt wiele czasu dla swojej najmłodszej córki. Ciągle kimś się opiekowała. Najpierw ojcem, potem ciotką Odą, która złamała nogę i nawet bez pomocy Yasmine radziłaby sobie świetnie, a na sam koniec ciotką Melizandą, której Mortycja nie lubiła. No i wyczerpała swój, niemłody już organizm, doprowadzając się do grobu.

Tego dnia, pierwszy raz od wielu lat w ich posiadłości w Culzean, zagościło tyle osób. Ciotka Oda przyjechała z Edynburga jeszcze przed śmiercią matki i opiekowała się nią na zmianę z Minerwą, która jak zwykle wróciła do domu na wakacje. Rankiem, w dniu pogrzebu, przybyła ciotka Melizanda wraz z Maxem, bratem Mortycji i Minerwy. Po niej zjawiło się jeszcze kilku gości: wujek Kaduceusz Lovegood, śmieszny starszy pan, który dziwnie mówił; Albus Dumbledore – dyrektor Hogwartu, o którym mówiło się, że coś go łączy z profesor od transmutacji; Blaise Zabini – kuzyn matki, z którym od dawna nie utrzymywała kontaktu. Przybyło również kilkoro sąsiadów i znajomych Yasmine ze szkoły.

Mortycja aż do teraz, kiedy prawie wszyscy żałobnicy opuścili już zameczek, nie miała chwili spokoju. Ciągle ktoś ją witał i pocieszał, przemawiał do niej łagodnie. A kiedy tylko próbowała gdzieś zniknąć, pojawiał się ktoś nowy i znów zaczynał się rytuał powitań i kondolencji. Koleżanki matki ze szkoły szeptały między sobą, że dziewczynka jest dziwnie spokojna, że może musiała dostać eliksiry uspokajające, że to straszne przeżycie dla tak małej dziewczynki.

Kondukt pogrzebowy ruszył z posiadłości o 10, by przed południem dotrzeć na cmentarz w Ayr. Czwórka czarnych jak noc koni ciągnęła trumnę, za nią zaś jechały, zaprzężone w dwójki powozy z żałobnikami. Nie było ich wiele, bo tylko 10, a w każdym z nich mieściły się 4 osoby.

Mortycji los wyznaczył podróż z Maxymilianem, Minerwą i ciotką Odą. Młoda czarownica cieszyła się w duchu, że nie jedzie jednym powozem razem z ciotką Melizandą, której szczerze nie znosiła. Bliźniaczka ciotki Ody była jej zupełnym przeciwieństwem – rozhisteryzowana i płaczliwa, traktowała Mortycję jak małe dziecko, które wciąż powinno bawić się lalkami.

Oda Trump, ulubiona ciotka Mortycji, była kobietą dobiegającą sześćdziesiątki. Jej ciepła i szczera twarz ozdobiona była licznymi zmarszczkami, z których wiele wskazywało na to, że lubi się śmiać. Wesoła, nie traciła uśmiechu nawet tego dnia. Może to dlatego, że pracowała między aktorami i nauczyła się od nich wiele, a może po prostu była tak pozytywnie nastawiona do życia. Zawsze lubiła opowiadać anegdotki o pracy. Pracowała jako charakteryzatorka w Magicznej Operze i wielu artystów znała osobiście. Choć i tak najbardziej ceniła „swoją Violę", młodą rozwódkę z niesfornym synem, który zawsze pakował się w kłopoty. Chłopiec był już w Hogwarcie i ciocia chyba zdążyła już zapytać się, jak mu idzie z nauką.

- To taki sympatyczny dzieciak – mówiła, kiedy mijali ruiny zamku Dunure, położone malowniczo na klifie nad zatoką o tej samej nazwie. – Choć nieco fajtłapowaty. Zawsze musi się wpakować w jakieś kłopoty. Ma to po swoim ojcu. – Ciotka zazwyczaj zaczynała w ten sposób anegdotki o poczynaniach syna Violi. – A opowiadałam wam kiedyś…

Mortycja tym razem niezbyt uważnie słuchała kolejnej historii Ody. Jej myśli powędrowały już w przód i dziewczynka zastanawiała się, kto zajmie się nią przez nadchodzący rok. Bardzo chciała zostać w Culzean, bo wciąż miała tu wiele do odkrycia – nie dość, że wciąż nie poznała posiadłości tak dobrze, jak tylko by chciała, to nie wyciągnęła od „starego Greena" wszystkiego, co wiedział.

Była tak zafrasowana myślami o nadchodzących miesiącach, że niespodziewanie wyrwało jej się pytanie:

- A kto się teraz mną zajmie?

W powozie zapadła cisza – ciotka Oda zdumiona przerwała opowieść i razem z Minerwą i Maxem spojrzała na Mortycję. Jako pierwsza mowę odzyskała nauczycielka transmutacji:

- Jeszcze nie podjęliśmy decyzji. Mieliśmy przedyskutować tę sprawę po ceremonii.

- Choć oczywiście możemy o tym porozmawiać już teraz – odezwała się Oda. – Tak to jest dobry pomysł – rzuciła spojrzenie zdziwionemu rodzeństwu. – Widziałam Minerwo, że nie jesteś wielce zadowolona z tego, że próbuję was zabawić anegdotkami i sprawić żebyś, w przeciwieństwie do Melizandy, nie zalała się łzami.

Przerwała na chwilę i spojrzała po twarzach siostrzeńców.

- Wydaje mi się, że będzie to trudna decyzja. Minerwa jest nauczycielką i ma już sporo obowiązków. Pozostaje chyba tylko zdać się na Maxa, prawda Maksiu? – powiedziała ciotka.

- Ale czemu nie mogłabym zamieszkać z tobą ciociu? – Mortycja raczej nie była zachwycona perspektywą zamieszkania ze starszym bratem. – Nie uważam, żeby Max był na tyle odpowiedzialny, żeby mógł zajmować się dziesięcioletnią czarownicą. Poza tym on ciągle gdzieś jeździ z tymi swoimi kolegami.

Wypowiedź Mortycji wywołała spore zamieszanie wśród jej współpasażerów. Max spojrzał błagalnym wzrokiem na Minerwę, która zacisnęła swoje usta w wąską kreskę na znak dezaprobaty. Tylko ciocia Oda uśmiechnęła się promiennie do najmłodszej siostrzenicy.

- Może i Max nie jest najlepszym kandydatem na opiekuna – powiedziała Oda, patrząc z politowaniem na ostatniego męskiego przedstawiciela rodziny McGonagall - ale nie ma nikogo lepszego.

- Ciociu, ale ciocia…

- Mortycjo, spójrz na swoją siostrę – Oda wskazała brodą na Minerwę. – Czy ona wygląda, jakby uważała, że towarzystwo aktorów, a musisz mi uwierzyć, iż spędzałabyś z nimi mnóstwo czasu, jest dobre dla tak młodej czarownicy?

- No dobrze, ale skoro nie mogę z tobą zamieszkać, Max jest nieodpowiedzialny, a Minerwa ma mało czasu… to czy oznacza to, że zamieszkam sama? – w oczach Mortycji błysnęła euforia.

- Ministerstwo Magii nie zgodzi się, żeby niespełna jedenastoletnia czarownica zamieszkała samotnie – powiedziała surowo Minerwa – więc pohamuj swoją radość.

Nie mogli kontynuować rozmowy, ponieważ dotarli na miejsce – na mały cmentarz, na którym spoczywało już kilku przedstawicieli rodu McGonagalli, w tym Prosper, ojciec Minerwy, Maxa i Mortycji. To obok niego właśnie miała spocząć Yasmine.

Ceremonia nie była długa. Mortycja zapamiętała rozpaczliwe szlochanie ciotki Melizandy, uwieszającej się ramienia Maxa, Minerwę podtrzymywaną przez Dumbledore'a i palce ciotki Ody, kurczowo zaciśnięte na jej ramieniu. Dyskretnie ocierając łzy, dziewczynka obserwowała pracę grabarza.

Łopata rytmicznie zrzucała ziemię na trumnę, kryjącą doczesne szczątki Yasmine McGonagall. Na cmentarzu panowała właściwie absolutna cisza. Słychać było tylko uderzenia ziemi o wieko trumny, najpierw głuche, potem coraz cichsze, i szloch ciotki Melizandy, przeradzający się w przeraźliwe wycie pod wpływem tempa usypywania kopca.

W końcu dzieło było ukończone i mugolski grabarz mógł być odesłany. Wszyscy żałobnicy zgromadzili się nad mogiłą i po kolei żegnali się ze zmarłą i składali kondolencje najbliższej rodzinie. Po czym opuścili cmentarz, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na świeżo usypany grób, który miała wkrótce przyozdobić płyta z gładkiego kamienia.

Wsiedli do powozów i ruszyli w drogę powrotną. Mortycja miała okazję kontynuowania rozmowy.

- Na czym to stanęło? – zapytała dziewczynka patrząc po towarzyszach podróży. – A, już pamiętam, na tym, że Maks nie jest na tyle odpowiedzialny, żeby…

- Zaraz, zaraz, niby dlaczego nie jestem dobrym materiałem na opiekuna? – przerwał Max. I obrażonym tonem dodał: - Przecież nie będę musiał cię niańczyć, ani zmieniać ci pieluszek?

- Powiem ci, Maksiu, dlaczego się nie nadajesz – zaczęła Mortycja. – Po pierwsze jesteś nieodpowiedzialny i niezdarny…

- Mortycjo! – zawołała oburzona Minerwa.

Ciocia Oda uśmiechnęła się tylko z pobłażaniem i stanęła w obronie młodszej siostrzenicy:

- Niech dziewczyna mówi, chcę to usłyszeć.

Mortycja korzystając z zachęty ciotki, ciągnęła:

-… po drugie ciągle gdzieś znikasz. A to, żeby ze znajomymi zapolować na buchorożce, a to żeby zbadać urodę wili. Ale to jeszcze nie koniec. Przecież ty nie potrafisz zmusić do posłuszeństwa skrzatów domowych, a co mówić o mnie – prychnięciem zakończyła wypowiedź Mortycja.

- Chyba pozwoliłaś sobie na zbyt wiele! – zagrzmiała Minerwa. – Maksymilian tak się stara być dla ciebie dobrym starszym bratem, a ty oceniasz go w ten sposób.

Ciotka Oda spojrzała z politowaniem na Maxa. Potem przeniosła wzrok na Minerwę i powiedziała:

- Nie chciałabym ujmować twojemu autorytetowi Minerwo, ale w tym, co powiedziała Mortycja było sporo racji.

Nie od dziś wiadomo było, że Mortycja, jako najżywsza z całego rodzeństwa była ulubienicą Ody.

Dziewczynkę jednak paliła ciekawość, w końcu od tej decyzji będzie zależało wszystko to, co będzie się działo w jej życiu przez najbliższy rok z okładem. Toteż, nie wiele myśląc, kontynuowała:

- Chciałabym wiedzieć, kto się mną zaopiekuje zanim pójdę do Hogwartu. To naprawdę bardzo dla mnie ważne.

Nikt nie był skłonny do kontynuowania rozmowy. Jednak Mortycja miała zaciętą minę i na pewno nie dałaby za wygraną.

- Ciocia Oda nie może się tobą zaopiekować, cioci Melizandy nie znosisz… - zaczęła wyliczać Minerwa.

-… z wzajemnością – dodała cicho Mortycja, jednak uszło to uwadze jej starszej siostry.

-… Max się tobą nie zajmie – kontynuowała profesor transmutacji. – W takim wypadku chyba będę zmuszona zabrać cię ze sobą do Hogwartu. Albus powinien się zgodzić – kiedy Mortycja usłyszała te słowa jej oczy zapaliły się niezdrowym blaskiem. Minerwa musiała to dostrzec, bo zaraz zreflektowała się i kontynuowała: - Znajdziemy ci jakiś mały pokoik, gdzieś obok mojego gabinetu, ja spokojnie będę uczyć a przy okazji ciebie będę miała na oku.

Blask w oczach dziewczynki zgasł. Minę miała nietęgą.

- Czyli z wcześniejszej nauki nici – mruknęła pod nosem.

- Coś mówiłaś?

- Nie, nic siostrzyczko, tylko tak sobie głośno myślę – zreflektowała się Mortycja.

Ciotka Oda uśmiechnęła się lekko i szepnęła do dziewczynki:

- Jesteś zupełnie jak Yasmine. Z niej też było niezłe ziółko. Nie raz dała nam, mnie i Melizandzie, popalić. A i twój ojciec podobno nie miał z nią lekko. Biedactwo…

Mortycji nie dane było dowiedzieć się, kto jest tym biedactwem, bowiem dotarli z powrotem do Culzean. Przed schodami czekały na nich skrzaty domowe McGonagalli: Landrada i Helmut, ubrane w udrapowane czarne serwetki z monogramem rodziny. Skrzat podbiegł do drzwi powozu, otworzył je i zgiął się w głębokim ukłonie.

Pierwszy z powozu wyskoczył Max, podał rękę Minerwie, pomógł wysiąść ciotce Odzie i ostatecznie oferował wsparcie Mortycji, która jednak sama wyskoczyła z powozu. Jej starsza siostra pokręciła z dezaprobatą głową, ściągając usta w wąską kreskę. Oda Trump zaśmiała się serdecznie, obserwując scenę z rozbawieniem. Jej dobry humor wywołał spore oburzenie wśród żałobników, którzy zaczęli wysypywać się z powozów.

W jadalni czekał już na nich posiłek, jednak część gości, w tym Albus Dumbledore, wymówiła się obowiązkami i opuściła Culzean. W zamku pozostała właściwie tylko najbliższa rodzina zmarłej.

Zaraz po obiedzie przeszli do salonu i tam przy herbacie i deserze rozgorzała dyskusja o epitafium, jakie powinno znaleźć się na nagrobku Yasmine. Minerwa proponowała, by było nastrojowe i melancholijne. Ciotka Oda odrzuciła ten pomysł, jako „w zupełności nie oddający charakteru Yasmine".

- W takim wypadku powinniśmy pomyśleć o czymś godnym i poważnym – zasugerowała ciotka Melizanda.

Max przytaknął energicznie:

- Tak, na nagrobku mamy powinno znaleźć się doniosłe epitafium.

„Jak piesek" pomyślała Mortycja „ochoczo poszczekuje i teraz z wyczekiwaniem czeka na pogłaskanie po głowie".

Ciotka Oda prychnęła i przewróciła oczami.

- Na brodę Merlina, czy chcecie powiedzieć, że zamierzacie na grobowcu mojej Yasmine, tej cynicznej i złośliwej do ostatka Yasmine, wyryć jakiś pompatyczny i nadęty cytat? Podobny do tego, który umieściliście na płycie nagrobnej biednego Prospera?!

Dalsze słuchanie nie miało sensu. Przecież i tak nigdy nie dojdą do wspólnych wniosków, więc zapewne któregoś dnia na grobie pani McGonagall pojawi się jakiś poważnie i godnie brzmiący cytat. Mortycja wstała i opuściła salon.

Postanowiła pozbierać porozrzucane po całej posiadłości rzeczy, które chciałaby wziąć ze sobą do Hogwartu. Trochę to trwało, bo nie mogła znaleźć kilku książek, które ostatnio czytała, między innymi sfatygowanego egzemplarza „Historii magii", który należał jeszcze do Prospero McGonagalla. Zaaferowana biegała od pokoju do pokoju, a kiedy ostatecznie pogodziła się ze stratą, znalazła go w bibliotece, wciąż na stoliku, na którym go ostatnio zostawiła. Był dla niej bardzo cenny, bowiem ojciec, będąc pasjonatem historii magii i czarodziejskich rodów, poczynił na marginesach pewne notatki odnośnie genealogii rodzin a także różnych nieścisłości wyłapanych w trakcie lektury. Gdzieniegdzie wypisał również tytuły książek, które omawiały poszczególne kwestie znacznie szerzej.

Jego najmłodsza córka, mimo iż ojca niewiele pamiętała, podzielała jego pasję. A zaczęło się od pewnego przypadkowego spotkania. Jako dziecko spędzała mnóstwo czasu poza domem, włócząc się po okolicy, nie tylko tej najbliższej. Pewnego dnia oddaliła się dość znacznie od Culzean, dotarła bowiem aż do zamku Greenan, położonego prawie 9 mil na północny wschód od miejsca zamieszkania McGonagalli. Zazwyczaj nie włóczyła się dalej niż do malowniczo położonych ruin zamku Dunure, jakieś 4 mile dalej, ale wtedy jakoś tak się złożyło, że oddaliła się znacznie bardziej.

Z zamku Greenan też niewiele pozostało. Był właściwie ruiną, rozpadła się większa część murów, zapadł się dach, a resztki niegdyś okazałej budowli sterczały na wysokim brzegu, który co i rusz podmywały morskie fale. Od wielu lat był opuszczony, nikt do niego nie zaglądał, a okoliczni mugole twierdzili nawet, że mógł być nawiedzony.

Mortycja nie bała się opowieści o duchach. Jak każde czarodziejskie dziecko wiedziała bowiem, że duchy nie są w stanie zrobić krzywdy żywym. Bez wahania zakradła się do ruin, tak aby nie wzbudzić niczyich podejrzeń i rozpoczęła eksplorację, gdy natknęła się na gospodarza zamku. Był nim, jak można się domyśleć, duch. Duch Williama Greena, niegdysiejszego właściciela był wielce zdumiony wizytą młodej, siedmio- czy ośmioletniej dziewczynki i tym, że nie uciekła w popłochu. Kiedy dowiedział się, kim jest jego gość, zaproponował, że może coś opowie o rodzinie McGonagalli. I od tego czasu Mortycja stała się częstym gościem w zamku Greenan. Pilnie słuchała wszystkich opowieści i tak rozpoczęła się jej fascynacja historią rodziny.

Potem dziewczynka sama zaczęła szukać informacji, czytać pamiętniki i nawet kreślić nieskomplikowane drzewa genealogiczne. Z każdą wątpliwością udawała się do „starego Greena", jak zwykła określać gospodarza Greenan, a on cierpliwie tłumaczył wszystkie zawiłości. Oczywiście trochę żałowała, że nie ma żadnego ducha w Culzean Castle, ale dobrze wiedziała, że dla McGonagalla hańbą byłoby po śmierci ukazywać się jako duch. Dlatego była skazana na to, co znajdzie w starych książkach i na to, co opowie jej Green.

Kiedy tylko odniosła „Historię magii" do swojego pokoju i położyła na stosie rzeczy, które zamierzała ze sobą zabrać, wpadła na pewien pomysł. Pojedzie do „starego Greena", wszak musi się z nim pożegnać i podziękować za wszystkie opowieści. A przy okazji może dowie się czegoś nowego?

Szybko zbiegła na dół po szerokich schodach do sieni, udała się do kuchni, bo tam najczęściej można było spotkać skrzaty McGonagalli. Rzeczywiście były tam – Landrada zajmowała się zmywaniem naczyń, natomiast Helmut odpoczywał w swoim kąciku. Oba stworzenia były bardzo stare i bardzo przywiązane do Yasmine, bardzo ciężko przeżyły jej śmierć. Były posłuszne również Minerwie i Mortycji, tę ostatnią traktując z równym szacunkiem, jak zmarłą panią domu.

- Dzień dobry, panienko – powitał ją Helmut, zrywając się na równe nogi ze swojego posłania. – Czy panienka czegoś potrzebuje?

- Witaj Helmucie, witaj Ladrado. Chciałabym, abyście spełniły moją prośbę – powiedziała Mortycja, nachylając się do skrzaciego ucha i szepcząc zawzięcie.

Oczy Helmuta zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. Słuchał uważnie poleceń, a kiedy najmłodsza spośród McGonagallów skończyła, ukłonił się nisko i poleciał przyszykować powóz.

- A ty, Landrado – powiedziała dziewczynka do skrzatki – w razie pytań o Helmuta odpowiadaj, że szuka w zamku rzeczy, które zabiorę ze sobą do Hogwartu.

Po tych słowach młoda czarownica opuściła kuchnię i zamek. Na dziedzińcu czekał na nią powóz zaprzężony w dwójkę koni. Helmut pomógł Mortycji dostać się do środka, po czym zajął miejsce na koźle.

„Mam nadzieję, że nie spotkamy żadnego mugola. Wtedy nie byłoby wesoło" myślała nieco ponuro dziewczynka, siedząc w powozie i obserwując krajobraz za oknem. Jej obawy, całe szczęście pozostały niespełnione.

Powóz podjechał pod zamek, tak blisko jak tylko się dało. Mortycja wyskoczyła z niego i pomknęła jak strzała do ruin, zaś Helmut ukrył powóz w pobliskiej kępie zarośli.

Stary Green musiał obserwować ją z daleka, bo powitał ją niemalże na progu.

- Witam panienkę Mortycję! Dawno tu panienki nie było.

Dziewczynka dygnęła na powitanie i odparła:

- Witam, panie Green! Niestety miałam trochę spraw na głowie: moja mama ciężko zachorowała, dziś był pogrzeb…

- Proszę przyjąć moje kondolencje, panienko – przerwał jej Green.

-…a to jest najprawdopodobniej moja ostatnia wizyta tutaj. Przynajmniej w najbliższym okresie, bo Minerva chce zabrać mnie ze sobą do Hogwartu. Przyszłam się pożegnać.

- Och… do Hogwartu… To dobre miejsce. Żywe i pełne ludzi. Zapewne panienka będzie się tam dobrze bawić.

- A juści – zaprotestowała trochę niegrzecznie – będę musiała tańczyć, jak mi Minerva zagra. Gdybym została w Culzean, mogłabym tu przychodzić i dyskutować o McGonagallach, Greenach i innych czarodziejskich rodzinach.

- O tych sprawach wie panienka niemal tyle, ile ja – uśmiechnął się duch. – A może i więcej.

- Wcale nie! Ale dzisiaj poproszę o jakąś inną opowieść. Nic o McGonagallach, ani o Greenach.

- A może być o założycielach Hogwartu? Czytała panienka „Historię Hogwartu"?

Mortycja gorliwie pokiwała głową.

- Historia założycieli Hogwartu w tej książce jest przesłodzona tak, że nawet ja, który nie żyję od ładnego kawałka czasu, na samą myśl o niej dostaję próchnicy. Za mojego życia wciąż żywa była prawdziwa opowieść o założycielach i o tym, że wcale nie byli tak wielkimi i zgodnymi przyjaciółmi. Tarcia zaczęły się na długo przez odejściem Slytherina, a potem przybrały na sile – stary Green okrążył Mortycję, gestykulując żywo. – Pewno w książce panienka wyczytała, że Ravenclaw i Hufflepuff przyjaźniły się mocno. Tak naprawdę ich relacje były bardziej… skomplikowane. Owszem w pierwszym okresie ich znajomości kwitła między nimi przyjaźń. Ale potem pokłóciły się. O Godryka. Pierwotnie Gryffindor związany był emocjonalnie z Roweną, ale potem zadurzył się w Heldze, która po odejściu Salazara czuła się strasznie samotna. Później odbyli wiele różnych podróży w poszukiwaniu nowych adeptów. W czasie jednej z takich wycieczek, w okolicach Abergavenny Hufflepuff została otoczona przez mugoli, którzy widzieli jak czaruje. Pojmali ją, pozbawili różdżki i chcieli spalić na stosie. Gryffindor oczywiście był przy tym, toteż rzucił się na ratunek. I stanął z mugolami do walki, którą przegrał…

- Ale przecież Godryk podobno był mistrzem pojedynków! – przerwała opowieść Mortycja.

- Ano był mistrzem pojedynków. Na różdżkę. A z mieczem nie radził sobie najlepiej. Honor nie pozwolił mu użyć czarów przeciwko niemagicznym ludziom i stanął z nimi do pojedynku na miecze. No i przegrał. Zginął od odniesionych ran. Helgę uwięziono i spalono, a Rowena nawet nie kiwnęła palcem, aby ją uwolnić. Nie wiadomo nawet, czy pofatygowała się, aby odzyskać ciało Gryffindora… Jego miecz jakoś trafił w ręce czarodziejów, a o jego różdżce opowiadano takie historie, że wierzyć się nie chce. Jedno jest pewne – „Historia Hogwartu" zawiera więcej kłamstw i niedomówień niż baśnie barda Beedle'a…

Mortycja stała jak zaczarowana, ale to już był koniec opowieści. Otrząsnęła się, spojrzała w niebo, a ciężkie chmury, które się tam nagromadziły, mocno ją zaniepokoiły. Podziękowała Greenowi za historię, pożegnała się z nim i pobiegła do powozu.

W połowie drogi spadły pierwsze ciężkie krople deszczu. Kiedy dotarli do Culzean zdążyło się rozpadać nie na żarty i Mortycja biegnąc przez dziedziniec przemokła całkowicie. Starając się ominąć salon, z którego wciąż dochodziły ją dźwięki rozmowy, korzystając z drugiej klatki schodowej pobiegła do swojego pokoju. Tam zrzuciła mokre ubranie i poszła na ostatnią wędrówkę po zamku.

Serce ściskało się jej na myśl, o tym że nie wiadomo kiedy zobaczy go znów. Przecież jeszcze nie odkryła wszystkich jego tajemnic, nie poznała przeznaczenia wszystkich pokojów. Zamek był ogromny, a tak niewielu pokoi używali. Na palcach u rąk mogła policzyć ilość zagospodarowanych pomieszczeń: salonik, w którym wciąż trwała rozmowa; sypialnia Maxymiliana; pokój i gabinet Minervy; gabinet ojca, do którego zapuszczała się tylko Mortycja; sypialnia rodziców; pokój Mortycji, który dawniej był bawialnią; stary nieużywany pokój dziecinny; ogromna biblioteka; kuchnia i spiżarka. W pozostałych pomieszczeniach od wielu lat nie postawił stopy żaden czarodziej. Niektóre stały puste, inne były zagracone, ale przede wszystkim straszliwie opuszczone.

Dziewczynka w pewnym momencie zatrzymała się na korytarzu, podeszła do okna i spojrzała na smagany deszczem ogród.


End file.
